The (co)polymerization of olefins, especially olefins such as ethylene and propylene by themselves or with other olefins is one of largest parts of the worldwide chemical industry. The resulting polymer are in a myriad of ways, and therefore new methods of polymerizing these monomers and/or finding polyolefins with new and different structures are always of interest. Recently it was discovered that certain complexes of late transition metals could be used as part of polymerization catalyst systems for these olefins. Some of these catalyst systems produced polymers with unique structures.
World Patent Applications 00/59956 and 98/40420, describe the use of certain late transition metal complexes of iminophosphines as components of olefin polymerization catalysts. None of the ligands and complexes described herein is specifically described in these references.